


Her Snake-Bite Heart

by 61lipslikethegalaxysedge86



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Muggles, Nobility, Purebloods, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61lipslikethegalaxysedge86/pseuds/61lipslikethegalaxysedge86
Summary: "If you can't join them, beat them"Eleanor Seymour is a rarity within the Slytherin house: she is a Halfblood, but her Muggle father is the Duke of Norfolk, while her wizard grandfather was part of the Sacred 28 before he married a beautiful Muggle.  And then there are the rumours: her mother killed her family out of resentment for losing their status within the Pureblood families, she is to marry into one of the Sacred 28 families, her real father is actually mass murderer Sirius Black, she once hexed a Muggle boy into a pig for asking her out ...When George Weasley got himself into a detention with Slytherin's mysterious duchess, he can't help but being intriged by those dark chocolate eyes. He discovers that the prejudices about Slytherin may be not true at all, and there is so much more than only one label for each person.





	1. Nightly Encounter

 

**Nightly Encounter**

 

 

It was long after bedtime and George couldn't sleep, because his brain was still working on those Screeching Skittles that blew up in his face that afternoon. Again. Literally.

This was the fourth time this week. It seemed like he didn't get one of the essential spells right and he was eager to fix it. He was working on those candies for over more than a month, for Merlin's beard. They had to be ready for their big launch in April.

"But what if the spell we need for fixing those Screeching Skittles is in one of those books in the Restricted Section?" George had put his fist under his chin and looked at his twin brother, who turned around in his bed, groaning.

"George, just shut up and go to sleep. If you are so bloody sure, go ask McGonagall in the morning for a pass, but please, just please, stop nagging."

"But," George started, not ready to give this up without a fight. Those Screeching Skittles had to be fixed. 

"George, shut it," he heard Lee saying. "People are trying to sleep over here."

"If you are so eager to search for it at this ungodly hour, just go. But let me sleep, for bloody hell," muttered Fred, who pulled the pillow over his head.

With a nasty look on his twin brother, George got up. "Fine. I will go and search for it. But I will take all the credit for those Screeching Skittles."

"Fine. Just go. I want silence."

The Gryffindor common room was deserted at 3 a.m. The fires were burning low and in the most coziest sofa he saw an old battered copy of  _Hogwarts: A History_ , which belonged with no doubt to Hermione Granger.

The Fat Lady opened with a squeaky peep.

"George Weasley, out for a night's walk?" She asked him, her eyes sharp.

George turned and smiled his most charming smile. "Oh, you know me, always in for a walk in solitude during the full moon." He winked and disappeared into a dark corridor.

It was not hard to get into the library.

"Lumos," he whispered, while he passed the steep racks, filled with books. Although he was not a regular visitor of the school's library, he knew exactly where he had to be. Quietly, on the lookout for old Filch, he sneaked into the Restricted Section.

"Finally," he muttered, before he took a turn and bumped into a dark figure.

"Hey!" He heard a female voice, just before he had the sense to grab the person in front of him by the shoulders, but it was too late. His wand dropped on the ground next to him and he fell over, with the person underneath him.

"Get off of me!" Two small fists began to pound against his chest. "You freaking idiot, get off."

George picked himself up and peered into the dark. "Who are you? What are you doing in the library in the middle of the night?"

"Funny thing, I was going to ask you exactly the same question," he heard the girl say, her voice heavy with sarcasm. She got up and slapped him against his shoulder.

"Hey, why was that for?" he asked, frowning.

"For nearly suffocating me to death. Let me guess, you're a stupid Gryffindor out on a ridiculous bet?" she asked him, while she picked up her wand.

"Lumos."

The first thing George saw, were two dark cedar brown eyes, which were big and innocent-like. Her heart-shaped face was beautiful, with big chestnut rose lips which were parted together in a thin stripe and a small little nose. Her dark ebony hair, that almost looked pitch black in the faint light of her wand, was falling into loose waves till her waist. George was really trying not to look beyond her neck, as Eleanor only wore a short night gown made from almost transparent silk. Her robes were also made from silk, but covered luckily more skin.

"Eleanor Seymour?" he asked, bewildered. What was Slytherin's own duchess doing in the Restricted Section?

"George Weasley," she sneered. "Of course. Why is this not a surprise?" She rolled her eyes.

George smiled. "How do you know I'm not Fred?" he asked, curious.

"Because I'm not blind," she answered, focusing her attention to the row of books next to them.

"But how do you tell us apart? You don't know us! Even our own mother has trouble with it."

"Then your mother should visit an ophthalmologist." She pulled an old book and began to read the index with great attention. "And we had classes together for almost five years now, and we take three O.W.L.'s together."

"A ophtla-what?"

Irritated, she looked up at him. "Weasel, do shut up. In contrast with all your fellow stupid Gryffindorks, I am not blind or stupid. Now, I am doing some research so I can hex Adrian Pucey into oblivion, so shut it and do your own research or whatever it is you're doing here."

"You're going to hex Adrian Pucey?"

Eleanor rolled her dark brown eyes at him. "Are you besides stupid also deaf? What did I just say?"

"Why are you going to hex Adrian Pucey?" he asked, intrigued with the girl in front of him. She just ignored him and turned the page.

Of course, he had heard the rumours about her. They were the rumours his mother loved to gossip about. Eleanor Seymour, the daughter of an important Muggle noble and Astraea Fawley, a family once part of the Sacred 28, but was kicked out when Astraea's father married a Muggle.

According to the rumours, Astraea had never forgiven her father for that decision. She tried to marry her way back into the Sacred 28, but after Sirius Black turned her cold-hearted down, she seduced the richest man in the UK: a rich Muggle who was a member of something they called nobility, whatever that may mean. George only knew they were really important to Muggles and that they were among the richest of the country. Rumours also said that Eleanor Seymour was richer than Draco Malfoy. 

That were the rumours that were the most true. There were also other, darker rumours. They whispered that Astraea had murdered her own mother out of vengeance, alongside with her father. Evidence was never found, but everybody agreed that the old Lorcan Fawley and his wife died in the most strange circumstances.

They whispered that Eleanor Seymour was not an Halfblood, but that she was the illegimate daughter of Sirius Black, the mass murderer who had just escaped last year. These rumours went always on about the fact that Eleanor Seymour was the one true heiress to the Black family, which could make her the most important witch, since she would have an almost Pureblood status and the most money in the whole wizard world. 

And the last fat rumour was that Eleanor Seymour had hexed a Muggle boy during last Christmas break because he had the nerves to ask her out. Her mother had bribed the Minister of Magic and Dumbledore to escape an official investigation and to make sure Eleanor didn't get expelled.

"Why don't you just turn him into a pig?" George asked, his eyes full of excitement.

"Are you Gryffindorks always so tedious? I cannot turn Adrian Pucey into a pig because he is already a pig."

"True that. But at least you know the spell works."

The look Eleanor shot to him, could have killed him. "The only reason why I hexed Henry Talbot, Earl of Shrewsbury, was because he kept looking at my ass during dinner and he kept hinting that I should sleep with him out of hospitality. I only thought it would be appropriate that if he behaved like a pig, he could at least look like a pig."

"So the rumours are true."

"That rumour may be true, yes. And seriously, are you just here to annoy me or did you have another purpose for this nightly walk?"

George shrugged. "Actually I was looking for a spell to fix something of mine, but really, as a Gryffindor, I never really talked to you before."

"Because you Gryffindorks all have stupid prejudices about us snakes," she mumbled, while her eyes searched the page.

"Like you are all the friendly bunch," George reclaimed.

"If you don't stop whining, I will test this hex on you. And trust me, I was the best in Charms and Transfiguration of our year, finished with almost only O's."

The smirk around George's lips widened. "Oh, I can recall that, don't worry."

"Good. Now, shoo." She waved with her hand, her eyes never leaving the page in front of her.

"Of course, Your Highness." He made a bow and walked passed her, searching for the old book which he was sure would contain the solution for his exploding Sreeching Skittles.

"It is Your Grace, Weasel!" he heard Eleanor call after him. With a smirk he turned around, only to look right into the gleaming face of Filch.

"Well, well, well." Filch creaked, happy with joy. "If it isn't one of the most devilish Weasel Brothers."

"And goodnight to you too, old Squib," George sighed.

"Oh, yes, it is a very good night indeed. Where is that hideous twin brother of yours? I heard voices."

"That was not Fred, Filch. That was a girl."

"Oh, a girl. I didn't see a girl."

"But," George started, looking around frantically. Where did Eleanor go so quickly?

"You come with me." Filch snatched his arm and began to tug him to his office.

Great. Now he had detention and still no solution.

 


	2. Dreadful Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which George does not escape his punishment.

 

**Dreadful Detention**

 

 

"So you got yourself detention."

"Yes."

"Did you find a solution?"

"No."

"What did I told you?"

"Shut up, Fred." George reached for some toast. "I still can't believe that Eleanor ditched me," he groaned.

"Eleanor? Who is Eleanor?" Ron, his younger brother, sat down besides him.

"No one of your concern. What are you doing here?" asked Fred, who studied Ron, whose ears began to redden.

"Well, maybe ..." he started, glancing at Hermione, who sat a few seats further away.

"Well what?" asked George, impatiently.

"Uh, well, I came to ask you guys a favour," Ron began, his ears the colour of a tomatoe that had laid too long in the sun.

"Yeah, we figured that out. What peculiar favour do you have to ask?" Fred asked, before he poured himself some orange juice.

"Did you find a way to make yourself older yet?" Ron asked, eagerly. George saw how the eyes of Hermione flamed with anger. "I mean, it is still a few weeks away until the Tournament begins, but you can never start too soon."

"Give us one good reason why we should share such delicate information with you?" asked George.

"Come on, I am your brother."

"So? I don't see Ginny asking."

"And why should we want you to participate? I mean, we have better things to do than to weep above your grave this summer," Fred grinned, making Harry, who sat besides Ron, laugh.

"You little ..."

"Didn't you have Potions, like, right now?" George interrupted Ron. Hermione looked at her watch and let out a shriek.

"Come on, Ron, or else Snape will give us detention for the rest of the year!" She grabbed Ron and Harry by their arms and dragged them with her. Fred waved them goodbye with a devilish grin on his face.

"So, Georgie. What about this mysterious Eleanor?"

George looked at the Slytherin table. He spotted Eleanor easily: she sat together with a few girls from their year. Her long, cocoa brown waves were tied up in a big bun. From where he sat, he could easily see that her skirt was approximately three inches too short.

Next to him Lee Jordan gasped. "No way. That Eleanor? Slyhterin's own Muggle princess?"

Fred turned around to stare at the girl. It was true that Eleanor Seymour looked every inch like an exotic princess, with her olive skin, her long dark waves and big brown eyes.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming? What would Eleanor Seymour do in the library in the middle of the night?"

"I wasn't dreaming. She was searching for a spell to hex Adrian Pucey."

"Can't argue with her on that. But Pucey still looks like his old, despicable self." A few seats from Eleanor away sat Adrian Pucey, eating his hot porridge and talking with his teammates.

"And why would she want to hex Pucey? Didn't they sleep together last month?" Lee frowned.

George turned around. "What?"

Fred shrugged. "Everybody knows that Eleanor has - huh - quite the reputation. Rumours said that she once gave a lapdance for the whole team, you know, when they beat us second year." Fred's voice sounded still angry. 

Lee Jordan groaned. "Why do Gryffindor girls never do that?"

"Lee, you're not even on the team."

"I am the commentator. That must count for something."

"Well, maybe you are allowed to watch while ..."

While Fred and Lee kept discussing the fact if Lee could be considered part of the Quidditch Team and slowly made their way to Charms, George looked one last time at Eleanor.

Of course, he knew she had that reputation too. But he just forget that, last night, when he was so near her.

Just when he was about to look away, Eleanor looked up and stared right into his eyes.

Her lips curled into a smile and she raised one eyebrow, just before turning to the girl next to her.

"George! Are you coming or what!?"

"Coming!"

Later that night, after dinner, George slowly made his way to McGonagalls office. Filch had decided that instead of hanging him by his ankles, a night with McGonagall was the next best thing.

"Good evening, professor McGonagall. You look ravishingly good tonight. Did you dress up especially for our tete-a-tete?" George asked with a smile.

"Shush, mister Weasley." The severe look of the older witch couldn't weaken his smile. "In you go." She opened her classroom and to George's great surprise, it was not empty.

On a seat in the first row sat Eleanor Seymour, her long legs stretched out and her eyes closed, with some kind of black earmuffs on. George heard the faint bass of some loud, angry music, which appeared to be coming from those strange earmuffs.

"Miss Seymour, can you take that device off?" McGonagall snapped, but Eleanor didn't hear her, apparently.

"Miss Seymour!" McGonagall marched forward and snatched the earmuffs off her head.

"Hey! That were -"

"I don't care what that horrible sound was that you call music, but you know the rules, miss Seymour. No Muggle devices on school grounds."

The eyes of Eleanor sparked. "There is no such rule, professor. I am sorry to have found a way to make Muggle electrical devices work in a magical area, but I am not breaking any rules."

"Put it away, miss Seymour, or it is mine." The lips of professor McGonagall became one thin line, while Eleanor put the earmuffs and the small silver box it was connected with, in her schoolbag.

"Good, thank you, miss Seymour." McGonagall turned to George. "Sit down, mister Weasley."

George sat down besides Eleanor, who looked at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Good evening again, Your Grace," George winked at her.

"Weasel Gryffindork," Eleanor greeted him.

"So, you two are with me tonight to receive your punishment. Mister Weasley, you received detention for being in the Restricted Section in the middle of the night. Miss Seymour, you received detention for hexing mister Pucey with an illegitimate spell during Transformation." McGonagall glared at Eleanor, who did not seem to be impressed.

"You have to admit, professor, it was a good example of Transformation," Eleanor muttered.

George smiled. The girl besides him had some nerve.

"Miss Seymour, you already cost Slytherin twenty points. One more word of you and I will take the double. Again." The voice of McGonagall was cold as steel.

Eleanor crossed her arms, but hold her tongue.

"Good. Now, you two are going to help me with an independent study on Cross-Species Switches." McGonagall turned around to grab a high pile of old, leather bounded books.

Eleanor let out a groan, which resulted in a sharp look from McGonagall.

"You will mark all the pages that are asserted the branch of Crossed-Species Switches with a red label. Anything that is connected with the topic - such as Trans-Species Switches, you will mark with a green label. I expect that all the books are marked at nine o'clock."

Eleanors lips pouted. It was one of the most boring detentions she ever received.

"If there occur any problems, I will be in my office." McGonagall shot one last warning look at the two students before her and marched into her office.

With a groan Eleanor reached for a book and began reading to index. "I cannot believe it. Marking pages for her independent study? Lazy woman."

George frowned. "What spell did you use on Pucey?" He began to turn the pages, but was more looking for knowledge he could use himself. Looking through McGonagalls best theoretic books could turn out into a useful detention.

"A spell I found in an old spellbook from the Middle Ages. The people were very creative in that time." Eleanor put the book aside and grabbed another book.

"Really? Thanks for the tip," George grinned.

Eleanor shot him a nasty look. "Why did you let yourself caught anyway? I always thought you would be a little bit sneakier than Filch."

George frowned. "Even the best fall down sometimes."

Eleanor smiled. "True. Did you find your solution?"

George shook his head. "Nope." But then he remembered something. "But how did Filch not find you as well?"

Eleanor smile widened. "I escaped just in time. Filch was so thrilled to finally caught a Weasel, he didn't saw me. Also, a little charm-work never harms."

"So you used me to avoid detention." Eleanor shrugged and marked a page green and added a little note. "I just took the opportunity. You call it backstabbing, I call it being smart as fuck."

George opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He could not deny the logic.

"But you still got detention for hexing Pucey," George pointed out while marking a page red.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. He made a big mistake."

"If your name is Adrian Pucey, you're a big mistake," George said happily, until he remembered something.

"Yeah, you are. Trust me, I never understood what the Hufflepuff girls saw in him."

George eyebrows raised. "So he is not your boyfriend?" He stumbled and accidentally marked a page electric pink.

Eleanor gave him a look of disgust. "Please. The horror." She marked several pages red.

"I only seduced him to get sweet revenge. The girl who has a giant crush on him, made the fault of crossing me," Eleanor looked up and smiled a sweet smile. George momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"So, yeah. But he decided to brag about our little encounter." The cedar brown eyes became as cold as ice and George found himself smiling.

"What?" Eleanor snapped when she saw that smile, while she shut the book in front of her and opened another one.

"You're a Gryffindork till the core," he smiled. Eleanor rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Weasley. But do tell me: what spell did you need to research in the middle of the night?" She looked up from the page, while her wand marked the page green.

George smiled his mischievous grin. "Well, you Slytherins are not the only ones that possess a little dash of ambition."

Slowly Eleanor turned her head to him, her eyes holding a calculated look, trying to see him in a different light.

She knew the twins. Not that well, but just enough to get an overall picture.

Besides the ancient bad blood between the two houses, Eleanor never cared to keep the hate alive. She just didn't care that much. And okay, most guys of Gryffindor thought with their chest hair, but so did the majority of the male Slytherin population, so there was no real difference.

The only two who looked like they possessed a little more quantity of brains were the Weasley twins. Although they lived for pranking the hell out of people - Eleanor remembered how they once managed to turn Mrs Norris into a hairless creature or how they pranked the whole Ravenclaw House in one night -, she always thought there was more to them. For her, it was no surprise that the twin still managed to get a handful O.W.L.'s each. If Snape never made a comment on their potions during those five years, well, that meant that they were not complete dunderheads. Most students and teachers thought the Weasley twins didn't have the brains to study or master difficult spells. But, as Eleanor went through all the pranks she was in the know of how those pranks were made out of some difficult spells.

And that, she decided, was sneaky. Daring. Bold. She nibbled on her bottom lip while she focused on George alone. It was really a bummer that they were not in Slytherin, because they had all the traits the great Salazar would have admired. 

Unlike any other student of their year, Eleanor could keep the twins apart. George Weasley was not a bad looking guy, just like his brother. They had flaming-red hair and were covered in freckles, but somehow it looked good on them. The twins were tall - taller than Eleanor, even when she was walking in five inch heels, and they had broad shoulders, due to their Quidditch training.

But the real difference was in their personality. George was the quieter, gentler half of the twin. He moved more graciously and hold himself somewhat differently than Fred.

"Staring much?" George smiled. He leaned back in his chair and had that devious smile around his lips that Eleanor remembered of a naughty five-year-old. His light hazel brown eyes sparkled and he gave her a wink. "Can't blame ya."

Eleanor rolled her eyes and focused on the books in front of her. "Keep dreaming, Weasley."

 


End file.
